tales_of_araliafandomcom-20200214-history
Luella Autumn
Old lady with poor health, very spiteful but puts up a forgetful and innocent front General Full Name: Luella Autumn Nickname: Old Lady, Rich Hag, Lulu (childhood nickname) Reason for nickname: She is typically dislike by townsfolk due to her wealth. Age: 84 Sex: Female Gender: Female Place of Birth: Alryne Birthday: November 1st (Scorpio) Currently living in: Alryne Species/Race: Human Ethnicity: Alrynian Blood Type: O- Occupation: Retired (Formerly a Gardener) Sexual Orientation: Hetero-sexual Social Status: High in Alryne, average everywhere else. Relationship Status: Married Status: Dead Appearance Body Build: Frail, wrinkly Height: 150cm Weight: 49kg Skin colour: Pale/Sickly Yellow/Grey Hair style: Braid on the right Hair colour: Grey/Silver Eye colour: Sapphire Blue Distinguishing Features: Wrinkled Face, walking stick. Preferred Clothing: Woven, Woollen or anything handmade and cozy Accessories: Flowers in hair, various jewellery. Health General health: Very poor Posture: Hunched forward Any physical illnesses?: Osteoporosis Any mental illnesses?: Dementia/Alzheimers Take drugs?: No Smoke?: Yes Mental/Emotional State Archetype: Stern old lady Mental age: 84 Act before thinking/Think before acting?: Think Before Acting Emotion-wise, generally: Stern, unimpressed Conversation Way of speaking: Formal, without slang, old fashioned Common conversation starter: Greetings! Swears?: Occassional use of 'damn' or 'hell' Made-up words?: No Made-up language?: No Likes/Dislikes Likes: Expensive things, Jewels, Plants, Gardening, Norman Autumn Dislikes: Cheaply made garbage, Mei Jinsoku, people who are 'different' to her beliefs Hobbies Knitting, Gardening, Cooking and Decorating. Habits Mumbling to herself often and being very forgetful. Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths: Knows everybody in the town very well, good at manipulating and using her status as the sickly old lady to take advantage of people Weakness: Her weak physical health. Skills/Abilities Manipulation and Gardening Education/Intelligence Education: Grew up rurally, so was taught gardening etc. IQ: ??? EQ: ??? Secrets Isn't actually as innocent and clueless as she would let on, secretly bitter, spiteful and vengeful. Fears Someone will discover her manipulative tendencies. Dreams/Goals To keep Alryne's old traditions and be a gardener Views/Opinions on... Religion: very religious, but thinks any other religion is stupid Economy: thinks that it's going downhill due to new ways to earn money Technology: hates the change from traditional things Favourites Food: Autumn Pilau Colour: Beige Animal: Squirrel Number: Literally anything that isn't 13 Holiday: Harvest Season: Autumn Time of day: Morning Thing to watch: The sunrise Type of art: Anything traditional Genre of music: Ukulele songs Genre of literature: Gardening books History Luella Autumn is a frail old lady who has lived in Alryne for her entire life. She is one of the wealthiest residents of this town as she is married to Norman Autumn, the owner of a jewelry store. With her deteriorating health she is known to be quite stern and easily irritable. She has a great sense of justice and she will try to punish anyone she thinks is doing wrong. For the most of the past 10 years, Mei Jinsoku has been a real bother to Luella. Luella being not physically capable enough to catch her is enraged by this young thief stealing her things. Personality Luella is extremely judgmental, anyone who does not abide by her societal norms is seen as a wrongdoer in her eyes. She puts on a front of being an innocent, harmless old lady however deep down she is a spiteful woman. Despite this, she puts on a kind front, to fool the town into thinking she is a sweet old lady. Relationships Family: Norman Autumn (Husband) Love interest: Norman Autumn (Husband) Friends/Allies: Madison & Mason Sylmoira (Looks after them sometimes for Lynette and Dorlas) Enemies: Auriana Zarestia, Mei Jinsoku Quotes "Hello Dear!" Trivia Category:Side Characters Category:Alryne